Unintended
by KasiaNoodle
Summary: OneShot. They love each other, but hide it. Sasuke is harsh to Naruto, and as a result, Naruto leaves the village to be alone. Naruto gets ambushed, and Sasuke rushes to save him... but he finds he is too late... [Character death, slight Yaoi. SongFic]


Hello all. I had this little idea in my head all damn day, and had to write it before it ate my brain away... not that I have any brain to eat away at... but you get the idea.

Warnings: slight yaoi (that means male-male love, people!) - but no lemon! Sorry to disappoint you all. Also, character death... -sob-

Meh... I've been told that I'm good at writing sad stuff... so...

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do however own a pair of chopsticks.

* * *

"_You could be my_

_Unintended_

_Choice to live my life_

_Extended_

_You could be the one_

_I'll always love…"_

Naruto stood in absolute shock when he heard Sasuke singing in the shower. Naruto had slept round Sasuke's house that night, having gone and lost his apartment keys during their exhausting sparring match. Both of the teenage ninja were too wiped out to search for the lost items, and so Sasuke told Naruto to stay at his house for the night.

Naruto almost started laughing, wondering who on earth Sasuke was singing about. The only reason Naruto didn't laugh was because Sasuke's singing was… absolutely beautiful. Deep in the back of his mind, Naruto was hoping that maybe… just maybe… Sasuke was singing about him.

'_Snap out of it, Uzumaki!'_ Naruto scolded himself, slapping the thoughts out of his mind.

"_You could be the_

_One who listens_

_To my deepest inquisitions_

_You could be the one_

_I'll always love…"_

Towards the end of the verse, Naruto could have sworn the words were getting louder. Then, the singing stopped. Naruto leaned closer to the bathroom door, almost pressing his ear completely against it, when suddenly it opened, and his face came in contact with warm, damp skin. Naruto's face turned bright red, and he immediately flinched away.

"Sasuke!" he shouted, pointing a finger, as if accusing Sasuke of something. He lowered his finger when he thought he saw a tint of red gracing Sasuke's pale cheeks.

"… Dobe…" Sasuke seethed, turning his head completely to the side. By the look on his face, Naruto could only imagine that he was thinking very hard about something. Suddenly, the faint red colour on Sasuke's face grew deeper and more obvious.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted again, his finger going back up, "Are you…?! Are you… blushing?!" he half cried, trying not to laugh, and at the same time, trying not to show his own excitement.

Sasuke glared menacingly. "Shut up!" he spat angrily. His blush started to die down, but Naruto couldn't stop chuckling. Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the neck and slammed him against the wall, completely taking him off guard.

"Oi!" Naruto shouted defiantly. Sasuke simply growled in response.

"Dobe. When I say shut up, you shut up. You got that?!" Naruto didn't respond, but glared at Sasuke. The situation was no longer funny at all.

'_Trust that asshole to spoil the fun!' _Naruto thought. He winced as Sasuke applied more pressure against his neck.

"Out," Sasuke whispered harshly, chucking Naruto to the ground. Naruto couldn't help but feel hurt. Even if Sasuke always acted in such a harsh manner, it never got any less painful for Naruto.

Sasuke saw the hurt look in Naruto's eyes before he had run out of the room. Sighing to himself, Sasuke sat down on the bed and gripped his hair in his hands.

'_Too close…'_ he thought to himself, _'Way too close. I can't let the dobe see me like that. Not ever…'_

For the rest of the day, Sasuke simply sulked around his house, occasionally singing more of the song he had been singing earlier that day in the shower.

"_I'll be there_

_As soon as I can_

_But I'm busy_

_Mending broken_

_Pieces of the life_

_I had before…"_

The song had so much meaning for him. But, he could never let anyone know who he thought of when he sang such a song. He hoped desperately that Naruto would never figure out the truth. He knew well enough that the blonde moron had already heard him singing. Sasuke silently scolded himself for the umpteenth time that day, having not thought that perhaps Naruto would have woken up early and of course would have heard him singing.

But… singing the one song that reminded him of Naruto made him feel better. He would encourage anything that made him feel closer to his kitsune.

"_First there was the one_

_Who challenged_

_All my dreams _

_And all my balance_

_She could never be_

_As good as you…"_

Sasuke was jerked out of his daydream when he heard an urgent banging at his door. He grumbled as he forced himself up and went to answer the door. He couldn't help but groan when he saw who it was.

"Sakura," he said in a bored, monotone voice. Though she looked a mess, he wasn't at all bothered.

"Sasuke!" she breathed, obviously trying to keep her cool, and failing terribly. "It's… it's N-Naruto!" she spluttered. This instantly caught Sasuke's attention.

"What? What about him?" he asked urgently, his full attention on the pink haired girl for once.

"He left the village for-for a while. He s-said that he needed to cool off. You and h-him got in another argument or-"

"Yes yes," Sasuke snapped, "We argued a little. Now what's happened?!"

"Naruto is in trouble. He hadn't returned, so… so Tsunade sent me to go look for him. We were ambushed! He gave me enough time to escape and get help. Your house is closer than the Hoka-"

"Where is he?!" Sasuke interrupted, his sharingan flashing dangerously.

Sakura gulped. "Immediately after exiting the village, head due east. You should soon come across a small opening with a waterfall. He should be around there!" she shouted the last bit, seeing as Sasuke had already jumped up onto a nearby roof.

Jumping from tree to tree, Sasuke arrived at the opening Sakura had mentioned in no time at all. Scattered about the area were several dead bodies, and in the centre of them all was Naruto. He was barely standing, his head was bowed, and he was shaking terribly. Sasuke stared wide eyed for a second, unable to take in the scene before him. Without warning, Naruto started to fall. Moving faster than he ever had in his life, Sasuke jumped from the tree, catching Naruto before he hit the ground.

Naruto winced as Sasuke fell to his knees, clutching the younger boy tightly. Sasuke felt a sharp pang of guilt in his heart. He looked Naruto over, his chest clenching painfully at the state Naruto was in. He could sense something different about Naruto's chakra… it was as if…

"No…" Sasuke muttered, "Naruto?" he whispered. Naruto opened his eyes a little, and gazed up at Sasuke. He smiled, much to Sasuke's surprise. "Dobe…" he whispered again, "Even in this state, you can still manage to smile?"

Naruto didn't say a word. His smile faded away, and was replaced with a look of pain. Sasuke instantly started to worry, and he gripped Naruto's hand in his own, squeezing it slightly. "Hold on, Naruto. Just hold on, okay? I'll get you to Tsunade." Sasuke went to scoop Naruto up in his arms, but Naruto screamed in agony. Sasuke's chest clenched painfully again. Naruto had obviously gone all out. As much as Sasuke didn't want to admit it… things didn't look good for Naruto.

"Sa-Sasuke…" Naruto whispered hoarsely.

"Naruto," Sasuke said, trying to retain control of his voice. "I know it's painful, but please, let me get you to Tsunade! You'll make it!"

"Sasuke…" Naruto whispered again. He suddenly started coughing, blood sprayed from his mouth. He gasped in pain and looked at Sasuke, his eyes glazing over slightly. "Si-sing… sing to me… Sasuke."

Sasuke looked at Naruto in slight shock. He then looked away as his eyes began to shine with tears. He pulled Naruto closer to him, hugging him to his chest as he began to sing…

"_You could be my _

_Unintended_

_Choice to live my life_

_Extended_

_You should be the one_

_I'll always love…"_

Sasuke looked down at Naruto, and saw a small smile on his face. Forcing himself not to cry, Sasuke continued…

"_I'll be there_

_As soon as I can_

_But I'm busy_

_Mending broken_

_Pieces of the life_

_I had before…"_

Sasuke couldn't help but feel like it was his fault. No, he knew it was his fault. If only he hadn't been so harsh before…

As if Naruto had read his mind, he spoke softly to him, "Sasuke. This… this isn't you-your fault. I don't want you… to blame yourself." Sasuke started to choke on his own sobs, tears welling up in his eyes, ready to spill over. He forced himself to finish the song…

"_I'll be there_

_As soon as I can_

_But I'm busy_

_Mending broken_

_Pieces of the life_

_I had before…"_

Naruto's hand went limp in Sasuke's…

"_Before you…"_

"Naruto…" the tears in Sasuke's eyes finally started to pour down his cheeks, cascading over Naruto's cold yet beautiful face. "I love you…"

* * *

So... what's the verdict? Please review... I'm sad and lonely, and reviews make me a happy noodle. 


End file.
